Livin' the Morby Life
by MorbyGal
Summary: So this is a sequel to Hurt and Comfort, it's basically just going to be the life of Mordecai and Rigby after they married...join them on their roller coaster of a life. WARNING: 1. IT IS MORBY...DUH! 2. IT HAS M-PREG *DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!*
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sooooooo glad (some) of you guys actually wanted a sequel, oh and just for you (MorbyHater69) because you OBVIOUSLY cannot read! I specifically said at the beginning of this story that if you don't think they are the perfect couple DON'T FREAKKIN' READ IT! Because... I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! HATER'S...GONNNA...HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE! That is the end of my ranting, for those of you who supported me through MorbyHater69's little epidemic...THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCCCHHHH! I WUFF YOU! XXXX Now, let's begin with the completely romantic Morby story that I am going to write for you... Oh and WARNING: CONTAINS MPREG BECAUSE...I DON'T KNOW...I JUST...REALLY WANTED THEM TO HAVE KIDS...CUZ IT'D BE CYOOT...**_

* * *

Rigby sat on the couch nervously twiddling his fingers, he didn't exactly know how well Mordecai would react to the news he had to tell him. His first reaction to the news wasn't very good, considering he fainted, then puked in a nearby trashcan for about an hour. His eyes nervously scanned the room, until they landed on his wedding ring, he smiled and knew Mordecai would be happy with him nonetheless.

"Hey hon, you feeling better?"Mordecai asked with a smile as he gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, then sat beside him, rubbing circles into his back.

"Uhhhh...yeah..a little...or...well...I know WHY I was like that now..."Rigby said nervously.

"Really, why?"Mordecai asked, sensing the raccoon's nervousness, he started to worry, so he picked up Rigby's hands and gave them a small squeeze. Rigby took a deep breath and looked deep into Mordecai's icy blue eyes.

"Mordecai...You know how we were talking about a-adopting a child.."Rigby said, his voice quivering a small amount.

"Yeaaahhhh, what about it, did you do it? Did you get the adoption papers taking care of?"Mordecai asked excitedly.

"Not exactly...umm...we're actually NOT going to need to do that anymore,"Rigby said with a light laugh.

"Really? Why not? I thought you were looking forward to it?"Mordecai asked raising a brow at Rigby's nervous behavior.

"Because...I-I'm pregnant..."Rigby said, swallowing his nerves.

Mordecai's eyes widened as he looked Rigby over, now that he mentioned it, Rigby's stomach had a slight bump"B-But how?"

"I don't know..."Rigby said turning away, his eyes spilled over with tears.

Mordecai reached out and pulled Rigby into his embrace,"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nobody knows how it happened! I-I'm just a freak of nature!"Rigby screamed into Mordecai's chest as his tears soaked through his layers of feathers.

"Noooo..no, that is not true, you're not a freak...I think it's great that you're pregnant!"Mordecai said happily.

"Really?"Rigby asked with a sniffle.

"Of course!"Mordecai exclaimed,"This means that it's going to have both of our looks, and we won't need to adopt a child with some other peoples looks."

Rigby chuckled a little and Mordecai gave him a kiss on the lips,"Don't be nervous to tell me these kind of things...we've been married for 2 years now...I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you,"Rigby said as he hooked his thin arms around Mordecai's neck.

"I love you too,"Mordecai answered, holding him close.

Just then Skips burst through the door,"Rigby! I forgot to tell you earlier,"he paused in the doorway,"Raccoons only get pregnant for 63 days.."

Mordecai's jaw dropped and Rigby just shrugged,"What's that like 9 months?"

"Uhhhh...n-no...it's 2 months.."Mordecai said shakily.

"T-t-two m-months..."Rigby replied shakily, the world started spinning and soon he passed out, leaning heavily on Mordecai. Mordecai stroked the raccoon's hair gently, and then moved down to his stomach, rubbing it tenderly. Rigby soon began to purr unconsciously, then he woke up and looked up at the blue jay,"What happened?"

"Skips came in and told you that we only had 2 months of pregnancy before the baby comes and then you passed out,"Mordecai said placing a small kiss on Rigby's forehead.

"Oh..haha...yeah..."Rigby said nervously.

"Don't be nervous, it'll be fine, our baby will be perfect.."Mordecai smiled and patted Rigby's stomach. Rigby smiled at Mordecai and gave him a kiss on the lips, the kiss grew deeper within time, and Rigby's hands found their way to Mordecai's hair, where they began softly stroking through it. Mordecai chuckled, forcing them to separate from the passion they both shared.

"Thanks for not freaking out..."Rigby said softly, pressing his forehead against Mordecai's.

Mordecai laughed again,"Your welcome."

* * *

**Okay, well, I think this was a pretty good beginning (even though I spent a bunch of time yellin' at MorbyHater69) That reminds me, MorbyHater69, if you read this and about to comment jerky stuff...just don't...you are making an idiot of yourself...anyways, I don't know when I'll have another chapter up...probs by tomorrow if I can get to a computer ;) **

**P.S. This chapter was pretty short, I know, but don't worry, they'll be getting longer as time goes by...hopefully...**

**love you guys and love Morby too! **

**MorbyGal awwwaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaYYYYYYY! *whoosh!* **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so here comes another chapter, sorry if something in here doesn't make sense or spelling/grammar mistakes. I literally cannot think right now...probably cuz it's 2 in the am pm (lol) and I really need sleep, but I thought I would bring some joy to people instead of going to bed...oh well..let's not talk about my problems...lets just read the fluffy fanfic :D **_

* * *

"Mordecaaaaiiiii..."Rigby moaned from his place on the couch.

"Yes?"Mordecai asked, as he popped his head in from the kitchen.

"Could you pretty please make me a grilled cheese,"Rigby asked sweetly.

"You ate the other two that fast?!"Mordecai asked.

"Uhhh..yeah...I AM pregnant!"Rigby screamed, though he didn't mean to, and Mordecai knew this. Skips had pulled him aside and warned him of all the 'symptoms' that came with being pregnant. He scooped up the pan and quickly sprayed it down, then whipped up two more grilled cheeses, he placed them on a plate and walked to the living room.

Rigby sniffled,"I'm sorry for yelling at you Mordecai!"he blubbered burying his face in Mordecai's side. Mordecai sat beside him and hugged him,"Hey..it's okay, I know you can't control it..."

"Yeah, that's right..Hey! Are those my grilled cheeses?"Rigby asked excitedly, as he snatched the plate from Mordecai's hands, Mordecai watched Rigby eat and began to rub his stomach. Rigby responded to the touch, by a slight purr and he put the,now empty, plate on the coffee table, then relaxed. Mordecai continued to stroke Rigby's tummy, until he felt a slight, bump. He raised a brow and slid his hand over the spot where the bump was, but it was gone. Then he felt another bump, he removed his hand and looked at Rigby's outgrown stomach confused, until he saw a little bump appear, then just as quickly disappear.

"Our baby likes your touch Mordo.."Rigby said with a slight yawn.

"What?"Mordecai asked cluelessly.

"That was the baby kicking that you were feeling,"Rigby said with a tiny chuckle.

"Really?"Mordecai piped up, quickly placing his hand back on Rigby's stomach, he soon felt the little bump again,"Wooooaaahhhhh..."

Rigby smiled happily, then stretched, and looked at Mordecai pleadingly,"Can you help me up? Eileen is taking me to buy some stuff for the baby, but it's kinda hard to get up.."

Mordecai laughed a bit, then helped Rigby to his feet, but before he could go anywhere, he pulled him closer causing their lips to crash together. Rigby giggled as they separated,"I'll be back later kay? Besides, don't you have a meeting with that house guy in like...20 minutes?"He glanced at his wristwatch.

Mordecai immediately sprang up,"Shoot! I forgot, I've got to go NOW! Bye honey, have fun.."he quickly kissed Rigby on the lips, then rushed out the door.

"Your Daddy is a goof,"Rigby said to the baby as he rubbed his stomach, then Eileen came through the door with a big grin.

"Heyyy! How's my favorite niece/nephew?"

"I don't know how he/she is doing, but Daddy could be doing better,"Rigby said with a slight groan.

"Awww..I'm sorry..come on let's get going to the mall,"Eileen chirped, coming over, she slipped her around Rigby to help him walk into the car.

* * *

Mordecai hurriedly rushed up the steps and knocked on the door, checking the time, he found he was directly on time. A middle-aged muskrat answered the door, he gave a tiny smile and thrust out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sam, you must be Mordecai, correct?"Sam asked.

"That's me,"Mordecai nodded shaking hands with the guy.

"Okay, so which house were you interested in again?"

"The little three bedroom, two bath, brick house,"Mordecai pointedly said.

"Ahh yes, and did you want it fully furnished orr.."the man had pulled out a notebook and was jotting down somethings.

"Yes, we wanted it fully furnished,"Mordecai nodded.

"Okay, well, ummm...the family that was currently there left two days ago. I can make you two offers, monthly rent, that'd be $300 a month, or you could buy the house now for $3,000.."he looked up at the blue jay from his notebook.

Mordecai didn't even think twice,"Well pay the rent..."

"Great, when will you be moving in?"Sam asked.

"I guess today..we don't really have anything to pack...here's the first months rent.."he handed him the $300 and left, quickly yanking out his phone.

"Hello?"Rigby answered.

"Hey babe,"Mordecai replied.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"We got the house!"

"That's great! Really, it is...me and Eileen need to drop this stuff off somewhere, can you meet us at the house with the key?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll be there in 2."

"Kay, love you Mordo, bye!"

"love you too."

Mordecai sighed and hopped in the park truck, which he had borrowed, then started driving towards the house.

* * *

"Come on Eileeeeennnn, my feet hurt and my back hurts..and I have to pee..."Rigby said impatiently.

"Again? You just got out of the bathroom like 10 minutes ago.."Eileen cooed, while shuffling through baby clothes.

"Yeah, I know, it's one of the _perks_ of being pregnant..."Rigby said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, come on, let's get you back to the house, but...wait...Rigby?"Eileen said.

"Yeah?"Rigby asked.

"Where are you gonna put all this stuff up at? I've seen your room at the park house, and it's not really big.."Eileen said.

"Mordecai's talking to a guy today about getting us our own house, we'll just put down the stuff at the park house, then move it later,"Rigby explained, then his phone started ringing, he fished it out and quickly answered, seconds later he dropped it back in his pocket and sang out,"Nevermind, we've got a house now, I know the way there, I'll drive.."

"NO! No..you shouldn't drive while pregnant, just tell me where to go and I'll go,"Eileen nodded.

Rigby rolled his eyes and pouted, but told her the directions anyways. They arrived at the house to see the door wide open and the park truck in the yard. Rigby hopped out and walked inside to see Mordecai setting a box of clothes down on the couch, he turned and smiled, giving her a kiss on the mouth,"Hey honey..."

"Hey,"Rigby mumbled through the kiss.

"You guys! Stop making out and help me get this stuffff..."Eileen whined holding a big box with a picture of a high chair on it.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead...I'm going to go rest..."Rigby said with a yawn, he shuffled into the bedroom.

Mordecai helped Eileen move everything in and soon, they had boxes everywhere.

"Great! Now we just have to build everything,"Eileen chirped as she started to open the crib.

"I'll call the park crew, maybe they'll help us out,"Mordecai said, he dialed a number on the phone, talked for a minute, then hung up,"They'll be here in a minute."

"Great!"Eileen chirped.

Seconds later everyone was packed in the house building several things including a crib, a highchair,and a rocking chair. Rigby woke up and yawned as he walked into the room that would be the baby's room,"You guys are doing great.."

"You have a good nap?"Mordecai asked walking over and pulling the raccoon into a hug.

"Mmhmm..hey..I'm gunna go get you guys some lemonade, I'll be back.."Rigby said walking out of the room and to the kitchen, he searched the fridge, when he felt a stabbing pain hit his stomach then he felt water splash around his feet. He instantly screamed,"MORDEACAAAIIIII!"

Mordecai rushed in,"What? What's the matter?"

"M-My water just b-broke...get me to the hospital...NOW!"Rigby screamed. Mordecai instantly helped Rigby get into the car, pausing to tell the others about what just happened, they all wished him good luck.

* * *

At the hospital, Rigby was instantly wheeled into a room, where he was monitored.

"Okay, Rigby, your contractions are getting closer together, sooo, I'm going to say your baby should be ready to come out in another 30 minutes,"the nurse smiled, then turned and walked away.

Rigby grunted,"Whyyyyy? Why can't it be noww..."

"Don't worry..it'll be okay,"Mordecai said with a slight smile, he gave Rigby a peck on the cheek.

"But it huuuuuuurrrrrrrrtttttttttttssss...make it sttooooppp.."Rigby said squeezing Mordecai's hand tightly.

"I wish I could, but don't worry babe, it'll be over before you know it.."Mordecai soothed.

The nurse walked back in and checked the monitor, then smiled at Rigby,"It's coming..."

Just then Rigby let out a blood curdling scream, and clutched tighter onto Mordecai's hand, the nurse asked,"Do you want the pain killers?"

"yes, yes! YES!"Rigby screamed.

"Okay,"the nurse quickly injected the raccoon with the pain killers.

"Okay, Rigby, we're going to need you to push.."the nurse instructed as she stood behind the raccoon.

Rigby squealed and pushed hard, then repeated the action, finally he took a deep breath and did it one last time and there was a squeal, but this time...it didn't belong to Rigby, who was leaned back against the pillow, breathing deeply and completely exhausted, but a baby.

"Congratulations...it's a boy,"the nurse said with a smile as she showed them the baby.

The baby was a bird, like Mordecai, except he had brown feathers and his wings had black stripes, as did his tail feathers. The nurse wrapped the baby up and gently set him in Rigby's lap. Rigby had said to himself that he wasn't going to cry like women did whenever they saw their babies, but he couldn't help the tears that fell down his face as he looked down at the baby bird. Mordecai put an arm around his shoulder and hugged him, while also looking at the baby.

"His eyes...there...definitely yours',"Rigby commented.

"His feather color is from you though,"Mordecai replied.

The nurse had to take the baby away after that, promising to give him back after they gave him a bath and fed him. It wasn't long after that that the park crew and Margaret and Eileen flooded into the room. They all gave Mordecai and Rigby questioning looks as the couple proceeded to kiss and cuddle next to each other.

"We had a boy...he's a bird, but he's brown and he has black striped down his arms and tail,"Mordecai explained.

"Awww...he sounds adorable.."Eileen cooed.

"Yeah, he is.."Rigby responded.

"So what are you going to name him?"Benson asked.

"Ross Alexander Blue Jay,"Rigby spoke out.

"Beautiful.."Pops said clapping his hands.

"Yeah, it is kinda cute,"Thomas shrugged.

All of a sudden the nurse came in, she smiled and proceeded towards the couple,"By the way, I forgot to mention that your other one will be out sometime tomorrow."

Everyone, including the couple gasped.

* * *

_**So that's it for this chapter, it was hard to write, since I don't really know anything about pregnancy...and am too lazy to look stuff up...anyways, I also thought I'd leave you at a cliffhanger, but it's probably not gunna be a long wait...I mean...I'll probably wind up updating later today...(it's 2 am where I'm at...so technically the next day) So what do you guys think about Mordo and Riggs raising twins? Tell me by reviewing, cuz I LOVE TO HEAR COMPLEMENTS!**_

_**Love you guys and Love Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal awwwaaaaaaaAAAaaaAAAAAyyyyyYYYYY! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go, another new chapter whoop whoop! So you guys like the twin idea! That's good! Wellpp here we go...**_

* * *

"We're having another one!?"Mordecai and Rigby both exclaimed.

"Why, yes, didn't you know?"The nurse asked.

"No!"Mordecai yelped.

"Oh...well..yeah, you guys are having another one tomorrow.."the nurse gave a friendly smile.

"But we only ordered one!"Mordecai said.(F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference ;) )

"Well..I'm sorry sir..I can't change the laws of Biology.."she then frowned and walked out the door.

"Honey...calm down...it's okay.."Rigby said throughout yawns, while rubbing the blue jay's back.

"You're right...I'm over reacting...and you need rest...you sound exhausted,"Mordecai turned to the raccoon and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah..."Rigby nodded,"I am.."

"Then go on to sleep, I'll wake you up if they bring the baby in..."Mordecai said softly rubbing Rigby's head.

"Okay..night hon,"Rigby cooed giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Night,"Mordecai replied, then made his way over to a couch/bed in the corner of the hospital room. He sat down and rested for a while, until the door opened and in stepped a nurse with a blue bundle. He stood with a smile and took the baby, then walked over to the hospital bed,Rigby looked so peaceful, he hated to wake the poor guy up, but he said he would so he slowly shook the raccoon.

"Rigby..Rigby honey wake up..."Mordecai chimed.

Rigby's eyes fluttered open and he shot up as he saw the baby, his smile grew wide and he held out his hand, taking the baby in his arms.

"Hey Ross, this is Daddy..."Rigby cooed as the baby looked up at him confusion in his big baby eyes.

"This is your other Daddy,"Mordecai decided to pop in.

The baby bird let out a small gurgling sound and Rigby pouted,"How come he likes you better?"

"Aww..he doesn't like me better babe, he's just a baby, he doesn't know who he likes better until we start spoiling him,"Mordecai said pointedly.

"You're right,"Rigby said with a smile, he returned his attention back to the baby who was now fast asleep. Rigby smiled and softly kissed him on the forehead.

"Excuse me?"The nurse said with a small smile.

"Yes?"Mordecai asked.

"Can I take the baby now? It's 12 in the morning, so it's time for you guys to get some rest,"She kindly removed the baby from Rigby's arms and walked out the door.

Rigby pouted,"I want my baby back..."

"He'll be back tomorrow...plus...you're having another one babe..."Mordecai said sweetly hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah.."Rigby said softly, he moved over, so Mordecai could lay beside him, and Mordecai climbed in laying with his arm wrapped around the raccoon. Rigby snuggled deep into his chest feathers and was soon asleep. Mordecai fell asleep right there with him.

* * *

The next morning, Mordecai woke up to a scream from Rigby. He jumped up and looked over at his husband who was screaming,"G-Get the n-nurse!"Rigby squealed.

Mordecai located the call nurse button and quickly began pushing it, soon the door burst open and a nurse walked in and smiled,"Okay Rigby, get ready, here comes your other baby...do you want the..."she got cut off.

"Yes! Yes! Give me the painkillers! P-Please!"Rigby shouted.

The nurse nodded and pushed a needle in, regressing Rigby's shouts to grunts and random bits of shouting,"Okay Rigby, Push!"The nurse said.

Rigby grunted and clamped onto Mordecai's hand, then paused and took a deep breath.

"Come on Rigby, we need you to push...just...once more!"The nurse ordered.

"Come on baby, you can do this, it's just once more,"Mordecai replied softly as he pressed his lips to Rigby's cheek. Rigby grunted and screamed as he pushed hard, then there was the sweet sound of a baby crying. The nurse smiled a happy smile and wiped her forehead,"Congratulations, it's a girl."She smiled and held out the baby for Mordecai. Mordecai took the pink bundle and smiled sweetly, the baby was a raccoon, much like Rigby, except she had blue fur and her tail had two white stripes at the end, not to mention her fingers had black stripes down them. Mordecai handed the baby to Rigby and Rigby smiled, tears slowly caressing his cheeks.

"Sh-She's beautiful.."Rigby commented.

"Yes, she is.."Mordecai nodded.

"What's the baby's name?"The nurse asked as she took her from him.

"Mabel Zoe Blue Jay,"Mordecai responded, intertwining his fingers with Rigby's.

"Perfect,"the nurse nodded as she walked off.

Mordecai kissed Rigby again and smiled through it, then the park crew crowded in all with mysterious looks.

"What's up guys?"Mordecai asked.

"Nothing, nothing, did the baby get born yet?"Thomas asked with a corny grin.

"Yeah...she's a beautiful baby girl.."Rigby sighed.

"Really, what species?"Eileen asked.

"Raccoon, she's blue with two white stripes at the tip of her tail and her fingers have black stripes,"Rigby explained.

"She sounds beautiful,"Margaret said with a small smile.

"Soooo..what are you guys up to? You all look strangely happy.."Mordecai said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Well.."Benson started.

"WE SET TWO OF EVERYTHING UP IN YOUR HOUSE!"Muscle Man said with a snarky grin.

"MUSCLE MAN! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!"Benson shouted.

"I speak my mind bro...I'm just real like that.."Muscle Man said crossing his arms, then he uncrossed them and his grin came back,"You know who else speaks her mind?"

Nobody said anything.

"MY MOM!"Muscle Man said, slapping five with High Five Ghost, they raced out the door.

"Hey..Mordo honey...why don't you go show them the babies, just take em' to see the nursery area,"Rigby said sleepily.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just gunna take a nap anyways,"Rigby yawned tiredly and gave him a little kiss on the mouth, he then turned over and fell asleep.

Mordecai nodded,"Okay guys, come on..."

They walked down the hallway a bit until they reached a spot where there was nothing but glass, Mordecai's eyes scanned over the numerous babies, until he spotted them next to each other.

"There they are, riggghhhtt there,"He pointed.

"They're so cute!"Benson said like he was shocked.

Mordecai looked over at him,"Did you think they were going to be ugly?"

"Well..I mean...it is a product of you and Rigby.."Benson stated.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my husband...or my kids...or me!"Mordecai shouted.

"Calm down Mordecai, look, let's just forget I said anything okay?"Benson shrugged rolling his eyes.

Mordecai huffed, but turned to look at the kids anyways.

* * *

_**Okay, I don't know what the heck is up with me and writing things at like 2 in the am pm, but oh well, I wrote it didn't I. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you did in the reviews please and if you would favorite me or the story I would love it too! **_

_**Love you guys and Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal aaawwwAAAAAaaaaAAAAyyyyyYYYYYYY! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya know...I really hate you haters...and I don't know how many freakkin' times I have to say if you don't like it...don't read it...because I don't give a flying flip what you say... in fact...the more you hate, the more I want to write a chapter to blow your head off...so here comes another one! Get ready my beautiful Morby fans (and all you stupid Morby haters) because this one's going to be a doozy XD (talkin' total Morby fluffiness!) **_

* * *

"MORDECAIIII! GETTHECAMERAGETTHECAMERA!"Rigby screamed from the living room.

Mordecai smiled and grabbed the video camera aiming it at Rigby who was bent over a little two year old bird and leading him along by his hands. The baby bird was mummbling baby talk and walking along. Rigby let go of the birds hands and watched as he took two steps before falling down on his bottom.

"So cute!"Rigby cooed. As Mordecai aimed the camera at the baby raccoon, who had her fist in her mouth and was looking towards Rigby, she then took the fist out of her mouth and held out her hands, pinching them in the air and cutely saying,"Mamamamamamamamama."

Mordecai chuckled and Rigby's attention got caught,"Mabel, honey, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not Mama?"He walked over and picked up the raccoon, leaving Ross to stumble over to Mordecai.

"What are we gunna do with you two?"Mordecai laughed picking up Ross.

"Dada,"Ross cooed merrily.

"That's right, I'm Dada.."Mordecai smiled and gave his son a peck on the cheek.

Rigby was watching with a smile when he heard the phone ring, so he quickly scooped it up,"Hello?"

"Hey Rigby,"Benson answered.

"Oh, Hey Benson,"Rigby replied.

"Listen, The park crew and Eileen and Margaret have all been talking annndddd...we all think Mordecai and you should take a little vacation,"Benson said.

Rigby frowned,"Uhhh...I don't think the kids are old enough to really enjoy any type of vacation,"Rigby stated, looking at the little raccoon in his arms who was now fast asleep, cuddled in his shoulder.

"No, we thought Mordecai and you should take a vacation WITHOUT the kids,"Benson said.

"Benson, they aren't old enough to stay here alone yet, it's not like we can just drop them and rush off,"Rigby said, taking the baby to her crib, she lowered her in it and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before walking back into the living room.

Benson face palmed,"No, you'll leave the kids with US.."

"Oh...well...I-I don't know.."Rigby said unsure as Mordecai sat beside him and started rubbing his back.

"That's fine, we'll give you time to think about it, just call us whenever you make up your mind,"Benson responded.

"Okay,"Rigby nodded,"Bye."

"Bye,"Benson said.

Rigby hung up the phone and turned to Mordecai who was lounging back on the couch, relaxed.

"Who was on the phone?"Mordecai asked.

"Benson,"Rigby answered.

"Oh? What did he want?"Mordecai questioned.

"He offered to babysit the kids while we go on vacation,"Rigby said.

"Really?!"Mordecai asked, he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. It had been over two years since Rigby and him had any alone time, nothing special, nothing intimate, just dirty diapers and baby food.

"Yeah, but...Mordecaaaiiiii,"Rigby whined.

"What? What's wrong?"Mordecai asked massaging Rigby's shoulders.

"I'm afraid something's going to happen to my babies.."Rigby whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry honey, Benson's experienced with taking care of children, he took care of us didn't he?"Mordecai laughed at his own joke.

"Well, yeah, but, something near fatal happened almost every day,"Rigby pointedly said.

"Yeah, but Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High Fives were always there to help us out,"Mordecai said factually.

"Yeah, but-"Rigby started to oppose, but got cut off as Mordecai pushed a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhhh...stop worrying so much,"Mordecai hummed as he lowered his lips onto the raccoon's. They shared a deep kiss, and when they pulled apart Rigby let out a soft sigh, and reached for the phone quickly dialing back the number.

"Hello? Benson? Yeah..we'll take the vacation,"Rigby smiled up at Mordecai as he fist-pumped and rushed off.

"Great! Then you should get ready.."Benson commented.

"Where exactly is this 'vacation'?"Rigby asked almost reluctantly.

"We all chipped in and got you tickets and reservations to The Showtime Diner,"Benson explained.

"Really? But that place is so expensive!"Rigby said.

"Yeah, but, we all think you two need it,"Benson smiled over the phone as he hung up. Rigby sighed a deep sigh and rushed off to get the kids packed and him ready.

* * *

Mordecai smiled as Rigby fiddled around with his tie and chuckled a short sweet chuckle,"Some things never change,"he cooed as he pulled Rigby towards him and quickly arranged it, afterwards giving him a long kiss on the mouth.

"Thanks hon,"Rigby smiled, blushing a little as he wheeled a double stroller out of the closet. Mordecai buckled the baby raccoon and jay into the stroller while Rigby packed their diaper bag and popped it underneath the stroller. Then Mordecai and Rigby set off, the babies being pushed in their stroller. While they were pushing them up the trail and about to reach the house, Muscle Man came running by, Starla chasing behind him.

"Mitch! Get back here and eat your bean paste!"Starla screamed.

Rigby smiled,"Remember how Muscle Man and Starla used to be all kissing on each other, and we thought it was gross?"

"Yeah,"Mordecai nodded.

"Well...I'm starting to see why they kissed each other so often,"Rigby smiled and looked up at the blue jay, who immediately bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, but let's just promise we wont get like that,"Mordecai pointed to Starla, who had pinned Muscle Man down and was shoving some grey goop into his mouth.

Rigby giggled,"I can promise that,"Mordecai then gave him another kiss.

They walked inside the house and were shocked to find Margaret sitting in Thomas's lap along with Eileen who was holding Benson's hand. They all turned to look at the babies and immediately Eileen and Margaret let out squeals and rushed over to the two babies.

"Can I hold them? Pleeaasseeee..."Margaret cooed.

"Sure, go ahead,"Rigby nodded with a smile as she unbuckled the babies and handed Ross to Margaret and Mabel to Eileen. While they were busy fawning over the two babies Benson came up to them and smiled handing them two tickets.

"You guys have fun...and don't bother picking the kids up tonight okay? You can pick them up tomorrow morning,"Benson said already pushing them out the door.

"WAIT!"Rigby screamed at the top of his lungs. Benson stopped in his tracks and Mordecai and him both turned to look at Rigby, surprised.

"I didn't get a chance to say bye to my babies..."Rigby stated as he walked back into the house, he kissed Ross and Mabel on their foreheads',"Daddy loves you both...we'll be back soon."

"Mama!"Mabel screeched.

Rigby sighed,"No Mabel, its...oh whatever...good bye love,"Rigby cooed kissing her once more.

"Bye bye,"Ross stated waving.

"Bye bye Ross,"Rigby waved and walked out the door with Mordecai.

* * *

Rigby held Mordecai's hand as they neared the building that they would be eating at.

"So, what are they performing tonight?"Rigby asked.

"Umm,"Mordecai stopped to look at the tickets, then he laughed,"Romeo and Juliet."

Rigby chuckled as well,"Benson knows us so well."

Mordecai and Rigby shared laughs as they walked into the restaurant, they were immediately greeted by a waitress.

"Hello! Do you have a reservation?"She asked.

"Yes, it should be under Blue Jay,"Mordecai answered.

The girl immediately broke into a very suspicious grin, and nodded,"Of course! Come, Come,"She led them to a table with a reserved plate set in the center.

Mordecai and Rigby took their seats and started looking over their menus, then the lights came on the stage and the boys turned their attention to the stage.

* * *

"Benson! You're holding her wrong!"Eileen squealed, trying to overcome Mabel's screaming and crying.

"Well how else am I supposed to hold her!?"Benson panicked.

"Like this! Geeze!"Eileen chirped flipping Mabel so she was right side up in Benson's arms.

"Oh..."Benson said juggling the baby in one hand and a baby bottle in the other.

"Ummm...guys?"Margaret chimed in.

"Yeah?"Benson asked.

"Where's Ross?"Margaret asked.

Eileen,Benson, and Thomas's eyes widened as they searched the living room.

"Ross!? Ross!? Where are you!?"All four of them screamed.

"Maybe we should call Mordecai and Rigby?"Thomas asked.

"SHUT UP THOMAS!"Everyone screamed as they kept searching everywhere.

* * *

Rigby tapped his finger on the table as he watched the show, he couldn't get his mind off of what Ross and Mabel were doing.

"Baby calm down..."Mordecai said softly stroking his thumb over the raccoon's paw.

"I-I'm going to go call them..j-just to make sure!"Rigby said excusing himself, he rushed into the mens restroom and quickly took out his phone dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?"Benson answered.

"Yeah, hey..B-Benson..is everything alright? Are you guys doing okay? Where's Ross and Mabel?"Rigby asked worriedly.

There was a nervous laugh,"Don't worry, everything is fine, we're doing great, Ross and Mabel are both right here.."

"C-Can I talk to them please?"Rigby asked.

"Sure,"Benson said, though he sounded unsure. Seconds later he heard the 'oh so familiar' baby talk.

"How's my babies!?"Rigby cooed.

"Mama...Dada..."was all he heard.

"Okay, well, Daddy and I love you babies! We'll be home soon, bye bye!"Rigby said.

"Bye bye,"he heard the baby talk again, then the phone hung up.

He sighed and walked back out to Mordecai who looked at her with a worried look,"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"Rigby smiled,"I was just worried was all."

"Well stop being worried, It will be fine.."Mordecai hummed out as he gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

"You're right.."Rigby smiled.

_**"For the last scene we picked two special people out of the diner guests...sooooooo will Mordecai and Rigby Blue Jay please come**_** backstage?"**The woman called out.

"I'm going to kill Benson,"Rigby said, as Mordecai just stared wide eyed.

_**"Well? Come on up you**_ **two!"**She said perkily.

Mordecai took Rigby's hand and pulled the raccoon into the backroom, where they immediately got pulled into separate dressing rooms.

Rigby was first to come out, completely embarrassed at the fact that he was dressed like a girl, the woman that dressed him and did his make up pushed him onto a rolling coffin and pushed it out.

"Listen kid, just read the lines in the back, and act dead and you should be good.."The woman winked at him and turned her attention to where Mordecai was walking up to them, he chuckled slightly at the sight of his husband in a dress, but quickly shut up and took his place beside him. Rigby was told that Mordecai would lightly poke his stomach when it was his time to say his lines, so he just laid out with a flower bouquet in his hands and pretended to be dead.

"How oft when men are at the point of death. Have they been merry! which their keepers call A lightning before death: O, how may I Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced , liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?O, what more favour can I do to thee,Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twainTo sunder his that was thine enemy?Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believeThat unsubstantial death is amorous,And that the lean abhorred monster keepsThee here in dark to be his paramour?For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;And never from this palace of dim nightDepart again: here, here will I remainWith worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, hereWill I set up my everlasting rest,And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O youThe doors of breath, seal with a righteous kissA dateless bargain to engrossing death!Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!Thou desperate pilot, now at once run dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark. Here's to my love!" Mordecai began preaching out the lines, he made tears come to his eyes by putting himself in Romeo's shoes at the time. He held up the potion and drank it, it tasted like wine,"O true apothecary!Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Rigby was listening to Mordecai speak his lines so beautifully and tears threatened to spill over his eyes, but he had a role to keep. He felt Mordecai's lips push to his and the crowd screamed their pleasure. He then heard several others and felt a slight poke in the stomach. He took a big breath and arose, looking at Mordecai acting dead, with shock on his face, he even shed a few tears.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,To make die with a restorative,"He spoke out, then read to kiss him, so he gently began to kiss him passionately, hearing the crowd applause after. "Thy lips are warm. Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"He paused to snatch the plastic dagger that Mordecai had attached to his belt." This is thy sheath,"Again he paused to pretend stab himself in the side."There rust, and let me die."He croaked as he fell on top of Mordecai.

They were wheeled out a couple minutes later, and the woman poked them and said,"You guys did wonderful!"

Mordecai smiled happily and hugged Rigby tight,"You were great baby.."

"But it's not over yet,"she rung out.

"Huh?"They both asked.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:For never was a story of more woeThan this of Juliet and her Romeo,"They watched a man say sadly shaking his head, he then rushed backstage and everyone applauded and whistled.

The woman nodded at the couple,"Just go out and kiss.."

"Simple enough,"Mordecai laughed as he took Rigby's hand, they walked onstage and the crowd went wild throwing roses and other flowers at them. Mordecai smiled and leaned in, first dipping Rigby, then kissing him even deeper then he had ever done before.

* * *

"Ross!"Everyone screamed wearily.

Suddenly they heard a chirp come from upstairs, so they all rushed up at once and into Pops's bedroom to see little Ross sitting under the piano, giggling and clapping.

"There you are!?"Everyone screamed happily as they rushed over and hugged the baby bird.

"Bubu!"Mabel screeched happily hugging her brother.

"Awwwwww!"Margaret and Eileen cooed.

"Okay, time for bed,"Benson stated, as he scooped both babies up, he handed one to Margaret and one to Eileen, who immediately stuck warm bottles into their mouths' and seconds later they were both out like a light.

They placed them in a bed stacking pillows so they wouldn't roll off and walked downstairs. Benson crashed on the couch, Eileen laying in between his arm and a cushion and Margaret and Thomas fell asleep on the floor, snuggled comfortably together.

* * *

Rigby giggled as they broke their kiss, and Mordecai picked up a rose and handed it to him,"You're beautiful baby."

Rigby chuckled,"I love you.."

"I love you too,"Mordecai responded. They had a quick kiss before Mordecai quickly swept him off his feet, holding him bridal style. Mordecai carried him like that all the way back to the house where they fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_**And that, my beautiful Morby fans, was my new chapter. It took me so long to write, like, you have NO idea! But it was so worth it in the end! I really hope you guys like it! And by the way,*I did not write the Romeo and Juliet lines, I copied them from a website...* Please Review and Favorite! Tell all ur Morby fans about the stories I write too!**_

_**Love you guys and Morby too! **_

_**MorbyGal aawwwwWWWWwwwAAAAAAAaaaaaYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyy! *whoosh* **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is another chapter :3 and that's all I'm gunna say...**_

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Mabel got put in time out at school!"Ross snitched rushing over to the couch where the raccoon and bluejay were in the middle of an intense cuddle session.

"Mabel? Is this true honey?"Rigby asked, he had gotten used to being called Mommy so he didn't try to correct them anymore.

"Yess.."Mabel replied hanging her head.

"Why? What did you do? and Ross..quit tattling on your sister!"Mordecai scolded.

"All I did was try to play punchies Daddy...I didn't know the girl would cry.."Mabel said shrugging.

Mordecai couldn't help the chuckles that came out of his mouth after the 5 year old explained herself.

"Go play in your room kids.."Rigby dismissed.

The two kids looked at each other in confusion as they rushed off to their rooms.

"Mordecaaaaiiii.."Rigby whined.

"What?"Mordecai asked, his chuckles dying down.

"We've stopped playing punchies, where did she learn that from? YOU took her to work for take your daughter to work day, did anything happen there?"Rigby asked.

"Uuuuummmmm...welll..."Mordecai scratched the back of his neck.

"Mordecai? What...happened?"Rigby asked sternly.

"Well..you see..Muscle Man and his daughter said that they could out-work us...and so I told him they couldn't and to figure out who would start the job first, we kinda maybe played punchies to figure it out,"Mordecai said.

Rigby looked mad at first, but then he grinned and soon the grin became laughter,"So who won?"

"Me and Mabel totally whooped their butts!"Mordecai said raising his hands up in the air.

"Okay, but seriously honey, don't do that stuff around Mabel, you know she wants to be just like you..."Rigby cooed.

"Really?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, have you seen her around the house lately?"Rigby asked with a slight chuckle as Mabel came spinning in screaming,"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mordecai laughed and gave Rigby a kiss on the cheek, then his stomach grumbled and Rigby winked,"I'll order some pizza."

"PIZZA!?"Both Mordecai and Mabel screamed,"YEAH-YUH!"

Rigby rolled his eyes while dialing the number on the phone and ordering it.

* * *

The alarm clock blasted at six, along with the phone, and both parents groaned as they moved away from their comfortable snuggling position.

"Please get the kids up hon,"Rigby pleaded and Mordecai answered with a soft,"okay,"and a yawn. Rigby grabbed the phone and yawned before answering,"Hello?"

"OH MY GOSH RIGBY YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?!"Eileen screeched on the other end.

"Ugghh..Eileen..it's too early for thisss..."Rigby whined.

"JUST LISTEN! OKAY SO I WAS LIKE TALKING TO MARGARET AND THOMAS AND HER ARE ENGAGED!"Eileen screamed.

"Good for Margaret and Thomas..."Rigby said unamused.

"BUT THAT'S NOT EVEN THE BEST PART! BENSON PROPOSED TO ME SO I'M ENGAGED TOO!"Eileen shrieked.

"Cool! So both of you are engaged now?"Rigby asked as Mordecai handed him a cup of coffee, he smiled and gave the bird a peck on the lips.

"YEP! AND WE ARE PLANNING ON HAVING A DOUBLE WEDDING!"Eileen said excitedly.

"Sounds great.."

"And we were kind of hoping that maybe Mabel and Ross could be the flower girl and ring bearer?"Eileen questioned.

"Oh, well, I don't know if..."Rigby started.

"Cooomeee oooooonnnnnnnnnnnn!"Eileen pleaded.

Rigby sighed,"Okay, they can do it."

"YAY!"Eileen said happily and the phone hung up.

"What was all that about?"Mordecai asked as he tied Ross's shoes.

"Well...apparently Margaret is engaged to Thomas and Eileen is engaged to Benson and they're going to have a double wedding, where they want Mabel and Ross to be the flower girl and the ring bearer,"Rigby stated rubbing his eyes and yawning again before tieing Mabel's shoes.

"Hon? You okay? You look extremely tired?"Mordecai asked.

"I'm fine...just tired is all...Ross was up all nights having nightmares,"Rigby said yawning once more.

"Oh really?"Mordecai eyed Ross,"What were you having nightmares about champ?"

Ross looked up at his father and muttered the words.

"What was that?"Mordecai asked.

"I had nightmares about the dark.."He said a little bit louder.

"Oh, well don't worry!"Mordecai smiled,"Between you and I, Mommy was scared of the dark until he was 20."

"I heard that!"Rigby commented.

"I was just trying to make him feel better,"Mordecai shrugged, then smiled and spun Rigby around,"Besides, I always thought it was cute how you were still afraid of the dark."

Rigby chuckled and looked into Mordecai's eyes, and their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

"Ewww!"Ross said sticking out his tongue.

"Awww.."Mabel cooed watching her parents kiss.

Rigby chuckled and walked to their side table, after a minute of looking through stuff, he pulled out a light in the shape of a race car,"I'll just go plug this in your room, and then we have to get you guys to school. He quickly walked to Ross's room and plugged the night light in, then raced to the car where the kids were waiting patiently.

"You wanna go on a lunch date today?"Mordecai asked.

"Sure hon, just come get me whenever and we'll go,"Rigby smiled and they kissed once more, before Rigby drove off. They pulled up at the school and the kids both hopped out, racing into the school, leaving Rigby to drive back to the house.

Rigby walked back inside their house and looked around, there were pizza boxes on the coffee table, soda cans everywhere and dirt all over the carpet,"Welp, I gotta do something..."so he grabbed a broom and began cleaning the house while listening to music. He tapped his foot as he cleaned up and soon, after cleaning the living room he walked in the kitchen he started full on singing, little did he know, Mordecai was watching him with a smile.

"I wish you could see your face right now Cause you're grinning like a fool And we're sitting on your kitchen floor On a Tuesday afternoon It doesn't matter when we get back To doing what we do 'Cause right now could last forever Just as long as I'm with you You're just a daydream away I wouldn't know what to say if I had you And I'll keep you a daydream away Just watch from a safe place So I never have to lose We would go out on the weekend To escape our busy lives And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys Chasing down their desperate wives I would drink a little too much You'd offer me a ride And I would offer you a t-shirt And you would stay another night But you're just a daydream away I wouldn't know what to say if I had you And I'll keep you a daydream away Just watch from a safe place So I never have to lose We never stood a chance out there Shooting love in real-time So we'll take it over ice tonight With a little salt And a little lime You're just a daydream away I wouldn't know what to say if I had you And I'll keep you a daydream away Just watch from a safe place So I never have to lose You're just a daydream away I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,"Rigby sung while doing dishes.

Mordecai came up behind him and engulfed him in a hug,"You don't have to say anything and you can have me all you want..."

Rigby smiled and turned to look into Mordecai's eyes,"Then it's like I'm living in a daydream.."

They shared a passionate kiss, Rigby hooking his arms around Mordecai's neck and Mordecai's arms around his waist.

"I want to make that our song.."Rigby cooed as they held hands and walked out the door.

"Sounds good to me,"Mordecai said and smiled happily as they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

_**Okee Dokee...so that's all for now, and excuse all the little age jumps here, I just didn't want to spend too much time as them when they were babies, it's more fun when they're older and can do more things! Oh, and the song that Rigby was singing was A Daydream Away by All Time Low, so I don't own it.**_

_**:3 love you guys and love Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal aaaAAwwWWwaaAAAAyyyYYYYY! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is another chapter :3 Oh, and for all of you Morby fans that have been Morby fans for a long time, I want you to welcome KudleyFan93 and SongOfPeace16 to the fandom! **_

* * *

"But Mommmmyyyyyy...I don't wanna wear this tux! It itches!"Ross argued with a pout.

"Ross, honey, don't you want to be good looking like Mommy and Daddy?"Rigby asked.

"Ohhh...YEAH!"He said excited as he bounded over to Mordecai,"Daddy! Daddy! I'm just like you!"

Rigby chuckled,"Okay Mabel, your tu-Mabbeeeelllll..."Rigby whined as he found Mabel with the basket on her head, flower petals surrounding her.

"I'm a robot!"Mabel said with a smile as she jumped up and down.

"That's nice, but sweetie, the petals stay in the basket, until you go down the aisle,"Rigby said, gently taking the basket off of the little raccoon's head, he bent down and picked up the petals, placing them back in the basket, then handing the basket to Mabel.

"I'm sorry Mommy,"Mabel cooed, giving Rigby a hug.

"It's okay sweetie,"Rigby said sweetly, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

The music began playing and Rigby smiled,"Now, go down the aisle and throw the flowers on the carpet, then go sit with Daddy and tell Ross to come here.."

"Okay Mommy,"she said as she eagerly skipped down the aisle, throwing petals from side to side.

Soon, she was sitting next to Mordecai and Ross rushed down the aisle to Rigby,"Mommy can I go now?"

"Not now, honey,"Rigby said straightening his tie and adjusting the pillow in his hands,"Now, be careful, you don't want to drop the rings."

"Okay Mommy,"he said.

"_**Will the ring bearer please step forward**_?"The priest asked.

"That's your cue, go, but carefully,"Rigby said pushing Ross out the opening. Rigby then took his seat beside Mordecai and watched as Ross delivered the ring, then came and sat with the rest of his family. Half the people in the room were crying as Margaret and Eileen both said their vows, then Benson and Thomas saying theres next. Everyone started clapping as both the couples kissed.

* * *

"Congrats you two!"Mordecai said patting Thomas and Benson on the back.

"Thanks Mordecai,"Both of them said as they got pulled away by their wives, who wanted to dance.

Mordecai looked around the room and spotted Rigby placing two pieces of cake in front of Ross and Mabel. He smiled and walked over, hugging Rigby. Rigby chuckled,"Hey there.."

"May I have this dance?"Mordecai asked as he got on one knee and held Rigby's hand.

"Of course,"Rigby said happily as Mordecai stood and gently held Rigby against his chest as they spun around for a while before swaying back and forth. Ross and Mabel giggled as they stood from their seats and started dancing with each other as well.

They finally pulled apart from dancing and held each others hand as they walked towards the two new couples.

"Sooo, where you going for your honeymoon Margaret?"Rigby asked.

"We're going to Hawaii!"Margaret said giving Thomas a kiss on the cheek.

"How about you guys?"Mordecai asked pointing to Benson and Eileen.

"Ours is the opposite,"Eileen giggled.

"We're going to Canada to do the polar bear plunge,"Benson said.

"Freezing water,"Mordecai said shivering a little and giving a glance to Rigby.

"How romantic..."Rigby responded.

"I think it is.."Eileen cooed.

"Well then who's going to be managing the park?"Mordecai asked.

"Skips can handle it,"Benson said,"With help from you, Muscle Man, and Fives, that is."

"Okay,"Mordecai nodded.

"So you guys planning on having any children?"Rigby asked.

"Don't do it,"Mordecai whispered, and Rigby slapped his arm, and gave him a small glare.

"Yes,"Both girls answered.

"Great,"Rigby smiled.

"Well..I guess we'll see you in a week,"Benson said as he stood and took Eileen by the hand.

"Yeah, we have to get going too,"Margaret said.

"Okay, see you guys later,"Mordecai waved.

* * *

"You guys go on and take the day off, I don't see anything messed up with the park, it should be fine,"Skips said nonchalantly.

"Really?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll call you guys if I need anything done,"Skips said skipping off.

"Great! Come on Fives, let's hit up McHooligans! Kids are outta school for Labor Day and what Starla doesn't know won't hurt her.."Muscle Man chuckled to himself as him and Fives drove off. Mordecai walked back to his house and started to unlock the door, when he heard Rigby scream.

"No! No! Ross! NO that is not a trampoline don't jump on that! NO! NO! Mabel! That's not a toy, put that down!"Rigby screeched from inside.

Mordecai laughed to himself and opened the door, immediately the kids stopped what they were doing and screamed,"DADDY!"and ran over to the blue jay.

"Hey guys!"Mordecai laughed scooping the children up.

"Hey baby..aren't you supposed to be at work?"Rigby asked giving Mordecai a kiss on the lips.

"Skips gave us the day off,"Mordecai said with a grin.

"Great! Because I was going to take the kids to the playground, and have a picnic, but it wouldn't be as fun without my Mordopie,"Rigby cooed kissing him again on the lips.

Mordecai chuckled and returned the kiss,"I know what you mean, I couldn't go anywhere without my Rigbear."

"EWWWWW!"Both kids screamed this time.

The couple laughed and kissed each other once more before Rigby rushed to the kitchen, coming back with a picnic basket and a picnic blanket, he gave Mordecai the blanket to hold, and they held hands, as they walked to the park playground.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Both kids screamed as they rushed to the playground.

Rigby smiled and set the blanket out, then sat down on it with the basket in front of them. Mordecai's arm snaked around Rigby's waist and pulled him closer, and Rigby responded by snuggling close to his chest. They laid back and looked up at the sky.

"That one looks like a snake,"Mordecai pointed out.

"That one looks like a grilled cheese,"Rigby said as his stomach let out a grumble.

Mordecai chuckled,"Lunch time,"He sat up and opened the basket handing Rigby a grilled cheese and a soda and getting himself one as well,"Mabel! Ross! Come eat!"

The two kids rushed over, out of breath, they plopped down on the blanket and grabbed their sandwiches and juices from their Dad.

"Mommy! I picked-ed you a flower!"Mabel said holding out a dandelion.

"Oh, Mabel honey, this is a dandelion, you make a wish and blow off all the fuzz and your dream could come true,"Rigby responded as memories from right before Mordecai came out to him came back into his mind.

~Flashback~

Rigby sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks,"No one will ever love me! Mordecai's dating...Jeremy's dating..."he kicked a pebble and it rolled along, then he noticed a certain white flower sitting on the side of the path. He gently plucked it and took a deep breath,"I wish Mordecai would love me,"he blew out every single fluff, and wearily continued down the path to the park house.

~Flashback Over~

Mabel shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, then blew out all the fluff,"I DID IT!"

"Yep,"Rigby smiled.

"What did ya wish for Mabe?"Ross asked.

"I wished for-"She started, but got cut off as Mordecai shushed her.

"You can't tell anyone your wish or else it won't come true,"Mordecai responded.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh..."Both kids said in awe, then they both jumped up and ran screaming,"I wanna find another one!"

Mordecai and Rigby chuckled and leaned back together, Rigby looked up at the blue jay,"Ya know...I wished on a dandelion and it came true."

"Really? What did you wish for?"Mordecai asked.

"I wished that you would love me,"Rigby said with a smile.

Mordecai chuckled and wrapped his wings around the smaller,"Well...that wish definitely came true, because I love you more then anything.."

Rigby smiled and pressed his lips to the bird' 's hands rubbed through Mordecai's soft feathers, while Mordecai's fingers twirled Rigby's tail.

* * *

_**That's all for right now! It's probably going to be a while until I make another chapter, because I have to go home tomorrow (No internet at my own house/it's a pain) But I'll try to get it up really really soon okay? :) **_

_**Love you guys and Morby too!+! **_

_**MorbyGal AAAAaaaaWWWWWwwwwAAAAAAaaaaaYYYYYYyyyyyy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is another chapter :3 Oh, and for all of you Morby fans that have been Morby fans for a long time, I want you to welcome KudleyFan93 and SongOfPeace16 to the fandom! **_

* * *

"KIDS! GET IN THIS LIVING ROOM NOWWW!"Rigby screeched.

"Yes Mommy?"Both kids asked innocently as they entered the living room, where their "Mommy" was waiting for them, arms crossed, and a displeased look on his face.

"Who did this?"Rigby asked pointing to a corner where green paint had been smeared all over the carpet and the wall.

"Ummm.."Mabel and Ross mumbled both their hands behind their backs.

"Hey baby I'm ho-"Mordecai stopped in his tracks as he saw the scene,"What's going on here?"

Rigby put a hand to his head, massaging his temples,"Mordecai...deal with your children..."he then walked back into their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Mordecai then noticed the paint all over the living room,"Okay, who did it?"

"Daddy we were just finger painting..."Mabel cooed.

"Yeah, like in our art class..."Ross said.

"Well, in your art class you finger paint on paper, NOT on walls,"Mordecai said.

"We're sorry,"The twins said in unison.

"Here,"He tossed them two sponges,"Get to cleaning it, this is your punishment. I'm going to try and call Mommy down."

"Is Mommy mad at us?"Ross asked with a small sniffle.

"No..he's not mad at you guys...he's under a lot of pressure right now,"Mordecai said bending to the kids' heights.

"What kind of pressure?"Mabel asked.

"Well..you see...why Daddy is at work, Mommy has to file taxes...and it's a very hard job,"Mordecai said.

"But I thought that was Uncle Don's job?"Ross questioned.

"Uncle Don is out of town visiting Grandma,"Mordecai answered.

"Oh..."Both kids said.

"So you two, be good for Mommy okay? He's under a lot of stress,"Mordecai said, he gave them both a hug then told them to get cleaning. He then walked into the bedroom, he found Rigby sitting on the bed, eyes closed, papers everywhere.

"Hey honey,"Mordecai said softly, he came over and took a seat next to the raccoon, who let out a light sigh and open his eyes.

"Hey,"Rigby answered.

"Come here.."Mordecai pulled Rigby into his arms and held him close.

"I can't do this..."Rigby growled pointing to the papers.

"Don't worry about it okay? I'll do it..."Mordecai nodded planting a kiss on Rigby's forehead.

"Nooo...you've worked all day..you need to relax,"Rigby commented.

"Well..what are we going to do?"Mordecai asked.

Rigby sighed,"I'll go somewhere tomorrow and get someone."

"Where are the kids going to go? It's summer vacation for them?"Mordecai asked.

"Could you take them? Please baby? Do it for meeee?"Rigby cooed, pressing his face closer to Mordecai's.

Mordecai pretended to be in deep thought, then smiled, and wrapped his wings around Rigby,"Of course I will.."

Rigby smiled and pushed his lips to the bird's,"I love you."

"I love you too,"Mordecai said as they continued to kiss.

* * *

"You guys be good for your daddy, you understand me?"Rigby asked.

"Yes Mommy,"both kids chimed as they waved.

The raccoon smiled and kissed them both, then kissed Mordecai on the lips,"See ya honey..."

Mordecai smiled back,"See ya."

Rigby then tucked the paperwork under his arm and drove off on the cart.

Mordecai took both kids by the hand,"Okay, you two are going to play with Aunt Eileen while Daddy works."

"Okay Daddy,"Both kids said happily.

"Hey guys!"Eileen chirped holding out her hands.

The kids jumped onto Eileen and she let out a grunt,"Not so rough you guys."

"Hey, Mabel, Ross, not too rough okay..Aunt Eileen has something to tell you,"Mordecai responded with a smile at the mole.

Eileen smiled and placed a hand on a bump on her stomach,"I'm pregnant."

Ross was shocked, but Mabel was confused, she turned to Mordecai,"Daddy?"

"Yes Mabel?"Mordecai asked.

"What does...pr-pregnant..mean?"Eileen asked.

"It means that Aunt Eileen has a baby in her tummy,"Mordecai said with a chuckle.

"WHAT!? AUNT EILEEN ATE THE BABY!"Mabel screeched.

Mordecai laughed and shook his head,"No...Mabel honey, that's how baby's start, they start in their Mommy's tummy and then...uuuhhhh...well..you see...ummm..."Mordecai stammered off at the last part.

"A magical fairy comes! And she poofs the baby out of the mommy's tummy,"Eileen cut in.

"Y-yeah! That's right!"Mordecai said.

"So...is that how me and Ross got borneded?"Mabel asked.

"Yep, you were in Mommy's tummy, and a fairy poofed you out,"Mordecai said with a smile.

"Ooohhhh..."Both kids nodded.

"MORDECAI! GET OVER HERE NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!"Benson shouted from far off.

"Okay, I have to go, see you guys later!"Mordecai then sprinted off.

"BYE DADDY!"The two kids chuckled.

Eileen took both kids' hand,"Let's go play on the playground!"

"YAY!"Both kids shouted as they shot off.

"Whoa! Wait for me you two!"Eileen said with a light chuckle as she walked to a bench and sat, she watched the two kids play and pictured her future child. Eileen had already picked out names, if it was a girl, Krystal Olivia Gumball, if a boy, Joshua Christian Gumball.

* * *

_**That's all for right now okay, mostly because I'm itching to get started on another fic that I'm doing (btw: It's going to be a LPS fic soooo yeah) Don't worry though, just cuz I'm makin' another fic, doesn't mean this fics over, cuz it's not over...so ...don't worry..haha...**_

_**Love you guys and Morby too!+! **_

_**MorbyGal AAAAaaaaWWWWWwwwwAAAAAAaaaaaYYYYYYyyyyyy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is another chapter. sorry it took a long time, but now that school is back in I can't write as much :( *not right now anyways* MY mom told me that we were getting internet set up at our house soon, so as soon as we get that set up I'll try to update better, but for now, hang in there with me please...**_

* * *

Rigby sat on the couch in their house alone, the kids were at school and Mordecai was at work, he sighed and turned on the TV. Immediately a commercial popped up on the screen,_**"Are you a parent that sits at home alone all day?"**_The guy asked with a smile.

Rigby sighed again,"Yes.."

_**"Do you want something better to do that won't take time away from your family at home?"**_

"Yeah."

_**"Well then come down to The Culinary Clinic! You'll learn how to make a variety of food and it only lasts from 10 to 2, enough time to get home to your beautiful children! New classes start tomorrow morning at 10 and it costs $20 a month for membership.."**_

Rigby smiled and jotted it down on a notepad, he then checked his wallet, no money,'What did I spend it on?'

~Flashback~

"MOMMY! MOMMY! GET THAT KIND OF CEREAL!"Mabel shouted from one direction as she pointed at a box of chocolate o's.

"NOOOOO! GET THAT ONE MOMMY!"Ross shouted from the other direction as he pointed to Captain Munch.

"NOOO! I WANT THIS ONE!"Mabel started the argument off with a squeal.

Rigby groaned and rubbed his temples,"Look, let's just get Captain Munch, it's better for you anyways."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Mabel screamed out tears falling down her cheeks.

"UUUGGGHHH! Fine! We'll get Chocolate O's,"Rigby switched boxes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Ross screeched.

Rigby's eye began to twitch as finally he snatched both boxes and slammed them into the cart,"FINE! We'll get them both..happy?"

"Yes Mommy,"Both of the kids chirped happily.

~End Flashback~

When he came out of his flashback the door opened and two kids came through the door,"MOMMY!"They chuckled as they jumped and hugged the raccoon.

"Hey sweetie's how was school?"Rigby asked.

"Good,"Ross and Mabel replied in sync.

"Nobody got in trouble?"Rigby eyed them suspiciously.

"Nope.."They both replied again.

"Wellll...okay, you guys can go play for a while.."Rigby gave them a smile as they kids raced down the hall. He chuckled as he heard them beginning to argue about what to play, then the door opened and a blue jay walked in.

"Hey honey,"Rigby cooed as Mordecai kissed him on the lips.

"Hey babe.."Mordecai replied, taking the couch cushion beside him.

Rigby straddled his lap and began kissing him deeply,"Ya know...I love you soooo much..."

Mordecai eyed him suspiciously,"Okay..what do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"Rigby asked sarcastically.

"Every time you want something or your drunk, you make those puppy dog eyes and start trying to please me, so what do you want baby?"Mordecai gave him a knowing smile.

Rigby pouted,"Fine...you caught me...Can I borrow 20 bucks?"

"What for?"Mordecai asked suspiciously.

"Well..I wanted to start a membership at a culinary clinic,"Rigby said with a small smile.

"Why?"Mordecai asked raising an eye brow.

"Because..I'm tired of not doing anything Mordecai, I want to go somewhere and do something while you guys are away,"Rigby replied.

"You clean up around the house, that's something,"Mordecai said.

"Well I want to do something else,"Rigby said.

"Well do more chores or something,"Mordecai replied.

Rigby now backed off of Mordecai and crossed his arms,"Are you saying that I don't do enough chores already?"

"No, I didn't say that, or-or at least...I don't think I.."Mordecai mumbled.

"So you're saying I can't have fun!? Is that it!? I think I deserve to do a thing that I enjoy every now and again Mordecai!"Rigby snapped.

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT!"Mordecai retorted.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"Rigby screeched, tears building up in his eyes.

"I'M SAYING THAT YOUR JOB IS TO STAY HERE AND CLEAN!"Mordecai shouted, then quickly covered his mouth.

"I'M NOT A FREAKKIN' MAID MORDECAI BLUE JAY! AND I AM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND FIGHT WITH YOU!"Rigby now let the tears fall carelessly down his face as he fled to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Mordecai groaned,"Why did I say that? Why didn't I just give him the freakkin' money? I'm such an idiot!"He got up off the couch and knocked on the bedroom door,"Rigby? Baby...you okay?"

"Go..a-away,"He heard Rigby stutter.

"Honey, I'm sorry..please let me in.."Mordecai said sincerely. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and seconds later the door opened revealing Rigby, who had been crying obviously, because his eyes were red. Rigby then walked away and sat on the bed with a sniffle.

"I think we need to talk,"Mordecai said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I think so too,"Rigby said.

"Listen..I'm really sorry..It's just...whenever I think of you leaving the house without me there I just..I keep on thinking that you're going to find someone else you love.."Mordecai muttered sadly.

Rigby's face went from anger to sadness,"Nooo...honey..of course not!"Rigby then turned Mordecai's head to where they were staring into each other's eyes,"I will never love anybody as much as I love you."

Mordecai smiled happily and quickly pounced, pinning Rigby to the bed,"I love you more,"he then brought his lips down onto Rigby's. Rigby moaned out as he felt Mordecai's tongue slip into his mouth,"M-Mordecaiiii...w-we can't do this..yet.."

"Why nooottt?"Mordecai whined as his hands rubbed down Rigby's sides and he kissed up Rigby's chest.

"Oooh.."Rigby shivered as he felt Mordecai's touch,"Th-The kids..."

Mordecai smirked and quickly held up his phone to his ear,"Yeah, please..thanks Margaret.."

Rigby looked at him questionably before they heard the door open and the kids scream,"AUNT MARGARET!"

"Come on kids, your mommy and daddy need alone time for a little bit.."Margaret giggled leading the kids out of the house. Mordecai and Rigby heard the door shut and Mordecai raised an eyebrow,"Nothing to interrupt us now."

Rigby giggled and threw his arms around Mordecai's neck,"I love it when you do things like that..."

Mordecai smiled and kissed Rigby again, this time longer as he got on top of Rigby.

* * *

_**Welp, there ya go! Hope you like this chapter, I'll try to update tomorrow okay? Bye bye! **_

_**Love you guys and Morby too!+! **_

_**MorbyGal AAAAaaaaWWWWWwwwwAAAAAAaaaaaYYYYYYyyyyyy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is another chapter! Whoop Whoop! **_

* * *

"MORDECAI!"Rigby screamed as the blue jay hurriedly rushed into the room where Rigby was just hanging up the phone.

"What? What's wrong?"Mordecai asked.

"Eileen is having her baby! We need to get to the hospital fast!"Rigby had a huge smile on his face as he grabbed Mordecai's hand and they fled the house, shutting the door.

"Rigby darling..."Mordecai said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah?"Rigby asked.

"You're forgetting something.."Mordecai said.

"What?"Rigby asked.

"OUR children,"Mordecai said, now letting his laughter carry out.

"Shoot!"Rigby rushed back to the door and swiftly opened it,"ROSS! MABEL! COME ON WE NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE!"

The kids eagerly rushed out the door and Rigby buckled them in the car, then jumped in and Mordecai pulled out of their driveway.

* * *

"BENSON!"Eileen screeched from her place on the hospital bed.

"Yes sweetie?"Benson asked coming over to his distressed wife.

"DON'T YES SWEETIE ME! LET ME SQUEEZE YOUR FREAKKIN' HAND!"Eileen screamed as she snatched up Benson's hand and gave it a hard squeeze.

The door opened and Rigby entered,"Eileen! How are you doing?"

"GREAT! WH-WHERE'S MORD-OOOO-CAI AND THE KIIIDS?"Eileen grunted.

"They would only allow one person in here...oh and I called Margaret, she should be getting here any min-"Rigby stated.

"EILEEN!"Margaret huffed as she entered the hospital.

"Margaret, you shouldn't be running while your pregnant,"Rigby chimed pulling a chair over for the robin to sit in.

"I'm fine...I'm fine...how long until the baby comes Eileen?"Margaret asked.

"The doctor said it should be about...NOW! IT'S COMING NOOOWW!"Eileen let out a bloodcurdling scream and immediately Benson hit the call nurse button. Three nurses entered the room, a brown haired one looked Eileen over and smiled,"Okay Eileen...it's coming..."

A blonde turned to Margaret and Rigby,"Only husband and wife please,"she said pushing them out.

"W-WAIT!"Margaret screamed.

"What?"The nurse asked calmly.

"My-My water just broke..."Margaret said.

"WE NEED A WHEEL CHAIR!"The nurse shouted and a wheel chair immediately got pushed up to them, the blonde nurse quickly pushing Margaret with Rigby following along.

"Honey what's going on?"Asked Mordecai as Rigby followed the nurse.

"Margaret's water just broke,"Rigby cooed giving him a small kiss.

Thomas let out a small squeak,"Wh-What?"

"THOMAS! GO. COMFORT. HER!"Rigby screamed pushing the goat down the hallway.

Rigby then smiled and turned to Mordecai, who was looking him over,"What's going through your mind Mordo?"he purred.

"How beautiful you were when you had the kids.."Mordecai smiled and pulled Rigby closer. Rigby gave out a giggle, then proceeded to push his lips to Mordecai's.

"Ewwwww..."both kids responded.

"Oh be quiet you two.."Rigby said with a small laugh.

A nurse interrupted their moment, when she smiled,"Are you friends of Eileen and Benson Gumball?"

"Yes,"Rigby nodded intertwining his fingers with Mordecais'.

"Would you like to see their new baby?"The nurse asked.

"Of course!"Rigby nodded excitedly.

The nurse giggled a little, but led them into the hospital room, where Eileen was sitting in bed holding a pink bundle, a crying Benson beside her.

"It's a girl.."Eileen chirped,"Krystal Marie Gumball.."

"Oh, that's a beautiful name Eileen.."Rigby said walking over and hugging the new mother. He examined the child, she was a little, pink, gumball machine with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked almost like a miniature version of Benson, except for the hair and the shape of her knob, instead of a heart shape like Benson's, it was a diamond.

"It's my birthmark,"Eileen sniffled pointing out the diamond shaped crank.

"I didn't know you have a birthmark,"Rigby said.

"Sure, look, it's on my shoulder.."Eileen brought the arm of her shirt back to reveal a diamond mark.

"Cool,"Mordecai cooed.

"Mommy?"Mabel cooed.

"Yes sweet?"Rigby asked.

"I wanna see..."Mabel said as she lifted her arms in a motion that pleaded Rigby to hold her. Rigby swiftly lifted the girl raccoon and she looked down at the baby,"Awwwww..."she cooed.

Eileen giggled a little, then gasped,"Wait! What happened to Margaret? Why isn't she here?"

"Her water broke as she was leaving the room,"Rigby said with a smile.

"Could you guys go check on her pleasseee?"Eileen asked.

"Sure,"Mordecai nodded. The family made their way to Margaret's room, where she was holding a blue bundle in her arms,"It's a boy.."Thomas said with a quick fist-pump,"I have a son!"

The coupled walked around the bed to take a look,"What's his name?"Rigby asked.

"Alexander Nicholas Padilla,"Margaret said with a smile.

The door opened and Eileen walked in with Benson and Krystal in his arms.

"Eileen!"Margaret cooed.

"Margaret! How's the baby?"Eileen ran over to her and scanned over the baby, he was a red bird, but he had antlers, and Thomas's grey eyes.

"He's great...I haven't gotten to look at Krystal though..."Margaret said and Eileen motioned for Benson to come over. Benson walked over and bent down so Margaret could see.

Margaret smiled,"Eileen..she's beautiful.."

"Thanks..Alex is cute too.."Eileen smiled at the babies as they made eye contact and began to babble with each other like they were talking.

"Too cute,"Rigby cooed as Mordecai's arm drug him over, so he was leaning onto the blue jay's stomach lovingly, he then paused,"Mordecai..sweetie..I have to use a restroom, I'll meet you guys out in the car."

"Okay...but are you feeling okay, you just went like 10 minutes ago?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah..I know..just..don't worry..okay..I'm sure I'm fine,"Rigby said with a light giggle as he kissed him on the lips, then walked off.

* * *

"Mordecai..."Rigby stuttered as he walked to the car.

"Yeah? What's wrong honey? You look like you've seen a ghost?"Mordecai asked.

"I'm-I'm pregnant.."Rigby stated.

Mordecai's eyes widened, this was something they both were NOT expecting..

* * *

_**Wellppp...that's all folks..btw..I know some of you are probably like,'pregnant AGAIN? this story is just going to keep repeating...but...I promise you..everything is NOT going to be what you expect...*major tear jerkers ahead peeps* **_

_**Love you guys and love Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal aaAAAAAWwwwwWWWWAAaaAaaAaaaaYYYYYYyyyyy!+!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm baaaacckkkk! hahaha, sorry for the long wait! My laptop is busted so I'm only gunna be able to update like every other weekend... Bummer right...but I'll try to update longer chapters...maybe...I don't know if I can do that..._**

* * *

Mordecai whistled while he raked the leaves, and Thomas noticed instantly, he laughed,"Excited about the new baby?"

"Yeah man! I mean, I know some people aren't into the big families and things like that, but..it's literally been my dream to have 3 kids, be married to Rigby, and be living in a sweet house,"Mordecai said with a small smile.

"Seriously?"Thomas asked.

"Yeah man! I can prove it too! Come on.."Mordecai said as they dropped their rakes and walked to Mordecai and Rigby's house. Mordecai quickly opened the door and led the goat inside.

"Hey honey,"Rigby chimed happily from his spot on the couch, where he was eating a pint of ice cream and staring at the TV.

"Hey baby...a-and literal baby,"Mordecai chuckled quickly kissing Rigby on the lips and the stomach.

"Where are the kids?"Thomas asked.

"At Aunt Eileen's and Uncle Benson's playing with their favorite cousins!"Rigby chirped with a small giggle.

"Okay, well, I'm just here to show Thomas something, then I have to get back to work,"Mordecai sighed.

"Fine..but tonight you're all mine.."Rigby purred with a smile.

"You got yourself a deal,"Mordecai laughed a bit as he led Thomas to their bedroom, Mordecai reached into the closet and pulled out a shoe box.

"Rigby and I both kept all the drawings and stuff we did as a kid, and we put it in this box, we called it our little friendship box,"Mordecai opened the lid and searched through many sloppy drawings until he received a piece of construction paper, he yanked it out and smiled at it before showing it to Thomas. It was a sloppily drawn picture of Mordecai and Rigby holding hands next to a house and three little stick figures.

"Of course..I didn't realize I was IN LOVE with Rigby at the time...he was my only friend, and I was five, what the hell was I supposed to think?"Mordecai chuckled and slipped the paper back in the shoe box.

"Wow...so it really has been your life long dream,"Thomas said awe struck.

"That's right!"Mordecai nodded.

"I, however, couldn't handle going through pregnancy again and Margaret agrees, that's why she's getting her tubes tied today, we'll stick with our little Alex.."Thomas smiled.

"Well I want another baby, and Rigby's excited over it too, and I think Ross and Mabel are looking forward to having a baby brother and or sister,"Mordecai smiled.

"I can tell,"Thomas laughed.

"How?"Mordecai asked.

"Check this out, I found it on your bed,"Thomas handed Mordecai a piece of paper that read to Mommy and Daddy. It was a crudely drawn picture of them all standing under a rainbow and Rigby was holding a green blob that had an arrow pointing to it, it said,"Our new sistr or brothr."

"Rigby!"Mordecai called with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah?"Rigby asked as he waddled into the room.

"Have you seen this?"Mordecai asked coming to the raccoon, he handed him the sheet of paper, and tears formed in the corners of Rigby's eyes.

"Awww...th-they're really looking forward to the baby aren't they,"he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I think it's safe to say we all are,"Mordecai smiled and kissed Rigby on the cheek. Rigby smiled at him and hung the picture up on the wall.

* * *

Rigby stood in the kitchen searching the freezer, until he found what he was looking for, he instantly pulled out a gallon of birthday cake ice cream,"PERFECT!"Rigby shouted triumphantly as he grabbed a spoon and instantly dug into the creamy goodness. He spotted something moving under the table and when he figured out what it was he let out a scream and jumped into a chair,"MORDECAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"

Mordecai rushed in the kitchen out of breath,"Wh-what? What is it honey?"

"THERE'S A SPIDER! KILL IT KILL IT KILL ITTT!"Rigby shrieked clutching his ice cream close he spooned another bite into his mouth as Mordecai chuckled and stepped on the spider.

"You're such a scaredy cat,"Mordecai chuckled again as he threw the spider away.

"STOP TALKING! I am not..I just didn't want the spider getting into my ice cream,"Rigby said pouting.

"Mmmhmm.."Mordecai smiled at him and pulled him close drawing their lips to each other.

"Mm..Hey baby?"Rigby hummed through the kiss.

"Yeah?"Mordecai asked.

"I need some more ice cream..."Rigby whined holding up the tub of ice cream that was now half way empty.

Mordecai smiled,"New baby gettin' to ya?"

"Ooohhh yeah...I've eaten 2 pints and half a gallon of ice cream, went to the bathroom 20 times, and-"Rigby trailed off as he started deep breathing,"M-Mordecai! I-It's time..."

"What?"Mordecai asked.

"IT'S TIME MY WATER JUST BROKE!"Rigby panicked.

"But...it's 2 days early..."Mordecai reasoned.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!"Rigby shouted, now tears were cascading down his face.

Mordecai scooped him up and carried him into the car and to the hospital, where the nurse instantly rushed Rigby to a room. She looked him over then called in several more doctors,"Well...the baby IS ready to come out..."

Rigby panted and Mordecai allowed him to squeeze his hand, Rigby squeezed it this time in worry, instead of pain. Seconds later there was a short cry, and the doctor smiled a bit,"It's a boy."She smiled at in and Mordecai looked at him, then turned to Rigby,"He's a raccoon, he's-he's brown like you and he has the prettiest blue eyes..."

"Wait!"The doctor interrupted them sharply,"H-He's not breathing.."

* * *

_**This chapter breaks mah heart! AAhhh...I cried so much! Emily why do you have to be such a meanie! *slaps self* I know! I know! I warned you in the last chapter that it was a tear jerker and that it wasn't going to go the same way it was before.. okay..well...Imma go...don't worry...the next chapter should definitely be up by tomorrow! **_

_**Love you guys and love Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal *sadly* away! (sulks to room) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay, you ready for this chapter...I know I left you guys hanging from a ledge, sorry, but...ya know...anyways here we go! WHOOP WHOOP CHICKEN SOUP! _**

* * *

Mordecai sniffled, but he had to be strong for Rigby's sake, speaking of Rigby, he had been crying for 15 minutes now, and he hasn't done anything. He sat on the hospital bed and pulled Rigby into his hug. Rigby's body hiccuped as he sobbed into Mordecai's feathers.

"I-It's okay.."Mordecai soothed rubbing Rigby's back.

"N-no..I-it's not...my-my baby...I-I didn't even get to see him,"Rigby squeaked from his stomach.

"I know...I'm sorry baby..."Mordecai said quietly as he choked over his feelings and shed a few tears he laid down with Rigby in his arms. Rigby continued to sob and shake, until eventually he fell asleep. Mordecai kept stroking his hair as he slept,"My poor Rigby..."He said quietly.

A nurse came into the room, she looked happy, like nothing was wrong in her life,"Hey you two...I have some good news for you..."

Mordecai slowly slipped his arm out from underneath Rigby and walked to the nurse,"My husband is sleeping...sooo.."

"Oh, well, that's fine, come along sir,"she smiled and took him to a room where a doctor was holding a blue bundle.

"Mordecai Blue Jay?"He asked.

"Y-Yeah?"Mordecai questioned.

"Your baby is alive...he stopped breathing for 3 seconds, but he's okay now.."The doctor handed the baby to Mordecai who smiled hugely.

"OH THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!"He screamed hugging the doctor.

"It was no problem..."the doctor smiled at him.

Mordecai held the baby close,"Rigby! I-I have to tell Rigby!"he rushed to the hospital room, where Rigby was still asleep. Mordecai walked over and gently nudged him,"Honey?"

"Hmm.."Rigby asked droopily opening his eyes.

"Someone is here to see you for the first time?"Mordecai said with a small smile as he placed the bundle into Rigby's arms.

Tears immediately fell down his cheeks,"M-My baby..."

"The doctor helped him,"Mordecai smiled and put an arm around the raccoon, who sniffled and wiped his eyes, then looked down at the small baby raccoon, he was a boy, with brown fur, and he had the prettiest blue eyes, and two blue stripes on his tail.

"What should we name him?"Mordecai asked.

"Wyatt,"Rigby said.

"Why?"Mordecai asked.

"Eileen told me it means little warrior and to survive what he went through, he must be a little warrior,"Rigby smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, Wyatt Joesph Blue jay.."Mordecai smiled.

"Perfect,"Rigby smiled,"and now that I've got him, I'm never letting him go."

"Except to give him to me.."Mordecai chuckled and took the baby, who babbled.

"Hey champ..."Mordecai cooed.

The baby looked back at his father with his bright blue eyes in confusion, then smiled and babbled some more reaching his small hands up in the air.

"He's adorable,"Rigby cooed snatching him away from the blue jay.

The door opened and a crowd of friends flooded through,"Where is it?"

"He's right here,"Rigby smiled and held out the raccoon, who giggled.

"Awww.."Eileen cooed holding her own kid,who blubbered in response.

"They're talking with each other,"Margaret chuckled.

Eileen handed the little gumball machine to Rigby who took her and sat the two across from each other, everyone watched as the two started baby talking and smiling at each other.

"Hey baby bro!" Mabel shouted as she sprung up onto the bed.

There was a moment of silence before Wyatt started bawling, Rigby instantly handed Krystal back to Eileen and started bouncing the baby in his arms,"shhhh...it's okay Wyatt.."

"Mabel, honey, you have to be quieter around Wyatt okay, he's just a baby, he's sensitive,"Mordecai said with a short smile.

"I'm sorry Daddy.."she said with a frown.

Mordecai tousled her hair,"It's okay sweetie."

She smiled a little and Mordecai lifted her into the bed, she softly wandered over to the baby and hugged him,"I'm sorry Wyatt..."

Wyatt smiled at her and reached out his hand poking her cheek.

"I think that means he forgives you,"Rigby chuckled kissing the raccoon girl on the cheek.

Mabel smiled and giggled as she pointed to Ross,"Come on Ross! Come see!"

"No.."he said crossing his arms and pouting.

Rigby tilted his head in confusion,"Ross...what's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing,"he grumbled.

Rigby looked to Mordecai and he nodded picking up Ross and carrying him outside the door,"Hey sport what's wrong?"

Ross whimpered,"It's just...we have a new baby boy, does that mean that he's going to replace me?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?"Mordecai asked.

"Well...someone at school told me that when new babies are born one kid gets left out,"Ross said sadly.

"We could never forget about you Ross, you're the OLDER brother, like Rigby,"Mordecai chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

"okay.."Ross nodded.

"So you want to meet your little brother?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah.."he nodded.

"Okay, let's go,"Mordecai smiled.

Ross nodded and they walked back inside the hospital room, Ross hopped up on the bed and stared at the new baby, then he smiled and said,"Hey..I'm your big brother.."

The baby looked over him, then laughed and poked his nose, Ross chuckled with him and soon the whole room was full of laughter.

* * *

_**Happyy endings whooooooo! lol , I know, I had you guys worried...I'm so evil mwahahaha... **_

_**Love you guys and love morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal AAAaaaWWWwwwwAAAAAaaaaYYYYYYYyyyyyy! *woosh* **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay, so here's another chapter :) _**

* * *

Rigby giggled as he bounced Wyatt up and down,"My baby boy! My little baby!"

Wyatt giggled and clapped happily as his father bounced him around, until he came to a stop in Rigby's lap,"Does hims wanna bottle? Huh? Does he! I think he does!"Rigby cooed happily, with a small smile he perched Wyatt on his hip and walked to the fridge quickly preparing a bottle, he heard two kids enter the door, and smiled checking the bottle and walking to the living room.

"Hey guys! How'd school go?"Rigby asked sitting on the couch and popping the warmed bottle into Wyatt's little mouth.

"Great! I finished all my work so I don't have any home work,"Ross hummed setting his book bag down he merrily walked to Rigby and hugged both Rigby and Wyatt.

"That's good Ross, you can go play then,"Rigby gave him a small peck on the cheek. Rigby's eyes went to Mabel who was worriedly holding her book bag close and looked to side to side.

"What's wrong Mabel? You look worried?"Rigby asked raising a brow, he popped the bottle out of Wyatt's mouth and the little raccoon began to whine. Rigby hurriedly tossed a rag over his shoulder and propped the baby raccoon over the rag.

"I-I...My teacher wants to meet you and Daddy.."Mabel replied nervously.

Rigby's eyes widened and Wyatt let out a burp and a yawn,"Mabel honey, did you get into trouble again?"

"No...she just handed me this blue paper and said that she really needs to see you two,"Mabel stuffed a blue paper at Rigby.

"Uhh..hold on a minute sweetie..."Rigby carried the now sleeping baby raccoon to his crib, which they set up in their bedroom, since there's only 3 bedrooms. He then walked back to the living room and took the blue paper, skimming over it,"A parent-teacher conference huh? Welll...Okay..of course that means I'm gunna have to find a babysitter.."Rigby said immediately kissing Mabel on the cheek and rushing to the phone,"You can go play honey." Mabel rushed off and Rigby listened through the phone.

"Hello?"Benson's voice picked up on the other side.

"Hey Benson, is Eileen home?"Rigby asked.

"Yeah, sure, here you go,"Benson said, seconds later another voice came through, it was Eileen's,"Hello?"

"Hey Eileen, listen, Mordecai and I are going to have to go to a parent-teacher conference tomorrow, would you mind watching the kids for us?"

"Sure, wouldn't be a problem, you know how much Krystal loves playing with Wyatt!"

"Yeah, but he can be a little whiny, and you have to keep an eye on Mabel, she's a trouble maker."

"It'll be fine Rigby, we can take care of them."

"Well..Okay.."Rigby nodded then hung up the phone.

* * *

The next day Rigby hurriedly packed a diaper bag and buckled Wyatt down in the stroller, the baby Wyatt just gurgled and stuffed his fist in his mouth, getting the slobber all over his fingers.

"Mama!"the baby cooed.

Rigby chuckled and kissed the baby on the cheek,"That's right..now let's go see your little friend Krystal!"

Wyatt just giggled some more as he held out his arms and waved them around.

"COME ON KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT EILEEN'S HOUSE!"Rigby shouted and the two kids rushed in the living room with bags in there hands.

"Okay, let's go!"They walked out the door, strolling the little ways to the park.

After dropping off the kids Mordecai hopped in the driver's seat and Rigby in the passenger's seat and they drove to the school, which was right down the road. They walked in the school hand-in-hand and smiled as a lady came up to them,"You must be Mabel's parents?"

"That's us,"Mordecai piped up with a nervous chuckle.

"Is-Is everything okay with our daughter?"Rigby asked nervously as he slid closer to his husband.

"Well..kind of.."The teacher led them into a room where they both sat in seats in front of her teacher desk. She studied them both,"Do either of you happen to be ADHD?"

Rigby gulped and stammered out,"Yeah, I am."

"Well..you see..ADHD is carried through the genes, and while it didn't affect your son, Ross, who is an angel by the way, it DID affect Mabel,"the teacher explained.

"Okay..so..what-what do you expect us to do?"Rigby asked.

"Well..we were thinking about putting her in a different class, one for ADHD students in particular, the teachers in that class have different ways to teach students,"she smiled a little at them.

"Well..I guess if it'll help her,"Mordecai shrugged.

"Oh I guarantee it will!"The teacher gave them a smile.

"Okay then, I guess it's fine with us,"Rigby nodded.

"Great, we will just switch her class and she'll start first thing Monday morning!"The teacher gave them a kind smile.

"Okay, thank you for telling us,"Mordecai said.

"No problem, It was nice meeting you,"She shook their hands and led them out of the building.

They got back in their car and Mordecai noticed Rigby looked sort of upset.

"What's wrong honey?"Mordecai asked intertwining their fingers.

"I know what it's like to be told that you have to switch classes because your 'different' than all the other kids, and it doesn't feel very good,"Rigby frowned.

"Maybe we can break it to her gently,"Mordecai said,"I really think she'll be happier in this new class."

Rigby nodded,"You're right...we-we'll..ummm..OH! I'VE GOT IT!"

* * *

"Hey sweetie! Come to Mommy and Daddy's room for a minute okay?"Mordecai said to Mabel as she played video games.

"Okay, Daddy?"Mabel asked sweetly as she pulled on Mordecai's wing.

"Yes?"Mordecai asked.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride pleeeaaaaaasssseeeee?"she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Mordecai chuckled,"Of course!"he swooped her up and settled her on his shoulders. She giggled with delight as he rushed off to their bedroom.

Rigby laughed as he cradled little Wyatt in his arms and watched Mordecai fly in with Mabel on his shoulders giggling.

"Your Daddy is nuts!"Rigby told Wyatt who cooed in response.

"Hey Mommy! Hey Wyatt,"she said Wyatt's name softly as she hugged both of them.

"Hey baby..me and Daddy have something to tell you..and something to give you..."Rigby smiled widely and handed a wrapped gift to her.

The raccoon girl smiled in pleasure and giggled as she tore open the package, inside was a doll with a hair brush and two different outfits. She smiled happily and hugged the doll close,"I'm gunna name you Emily!"

"Now honey listen,"Rigby said to get her attention.

Mordecai put an arm around Rigby as he frowned,"Tomorrow, you're not going to be going to the same class as your brother.."

Mabel's ears drooped,"Why?"

"Umm..well..you see..uhhh...your teacher wants you to have fun AND learn, but you're just having fun, not learning, so they're putting you in a different class where it'll be easier for you to play and learn, okay?"Rigby pulled the raccoon girl close to him and Wyatt clung to Mabel with a small happy noise.

"Well...Okay..."The girl raccoon nodded, then happily hugged Mordecai and Rigby,"Thank you for the doll!"

"No problem honey,"Mordecai smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

The little six year old smiled in approval before jumping off the bed and racing back down the hallway.

* * *

_**And there you have it! :) Hope you like it! So now you see why Mabel was so jumpy when meeting little Wyatt (who I think is absolutely adorkable in this chapter!) **_

_**Love you guys and love Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal aaaAAAAWwwwWwwaAAAAAAAAaaaaYYYYYYYyyyyyYYYY!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Long time no read right? Hahahaha...okay, so here we go again! **_

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Two voices ran out in harmony and, as expected, two little kids rushed into the room.

"What is it?"Rigby cooed as Wyatt grabbed his tail.

"Grandma is on the phone for you!"Mabel giggled handing the house phone to Rigby, who hurriedly pulled Wyatts small hands off his tail,"Hello?"

"Rigby! How are you honey? And do you mind telling me where my son is?" A female voice came through the speaker.

"I'm fine thanks, and Mordecai is at work right now, do you want me to tell him to call you when he gets back?" Rigby sighed, setting the eager baby raccoon down on the floor, where he hurriedly crawled over to his stash of toys.

"No, that's fine, I was just calling to tell you guys that I'm coming to visit!"She squealed.

"Oh..r-really?"Rigby asked smiling at his baby as Wyatt started to stack blocks on top of each other.

"Yes! I got this week off and my flight is tomorrow," Rigby could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Okay, well, we'll come pick you up from the airport then," Rigby responded.

"Okay, see you then, bye!"the other line went dead and Rigby put the phone down. He looked around the house, there were toys scattered around the living room, dishes were piled up in the sink, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how messy the kids' rooms were. He shivered and put a hand through his hair with a sigh, then the door open and a familiar voice rang out,"Honey, I'm home."

Rigby smiled and turned to him,"Hey baby.."he stood on his tip toes and kissed Mordecai lightly on the lips,"You're Mom called."

"Really? What did she want?"Mordecai asked.

"She's coming for a visit tomorrow,"Rigby answered.

"Really?"Mordecai questioned.

"Yeah...and honey?"Rigby said.

"Hmm?"Mordecai asked.

"Do you think you could..take the kids out somewhere?"Rigby cooed.

"Why?"Mordecai whined.

"Because the house is a mess..and I have to clean it, unless, YOU want to clean it?"Rigby smiled persuadingly at Mordecai.

Mordecai's eyes roamed the house, and he frowned,"Uhhh..."He gave a nervous laugh,"KIDS! Come on! Let's go to The Fun Fun Zone!"

Two 7 year olds rushed into the room attacking their daddy with hugs,"Yay!" Mordecai grabbed his keys and began to leave, when Rigby cleared his throat audibly.

"Huh?"Mordecai turned to see Rigby holding a little one year old raccoon who was chuckling,"You're forgetting someone."

Mordecai grabbed the baby and the diaper bag, then kissed Rigby on the lips,"See ya babe.."

"Bye,"Rigby waved then glanced at the baby,"Bye bye Wyatt, see you in a little bit!"He cooed kissing the raccoon on the forehead.

"Say bye bye Mommy!"Mordecai cooed, then took Wyatt's hand and made it wave saying in a babyfied voice,"bye bye mommy!"

Rigby chuckled and smiled lovingly at the two,"Okay, I'll see you when you get back, keep an eye on Wyatt sweetie.."

"Of course,"Mordecai then left the house.

* * *

Mordecai walked the two bouncing toddlers into the arcade, little Wyatt clinging on to his chest as he held him. They walked in and the twins began jumping up and down,"Daddy! Daddy! WE NEED TOKENS!"

Mordecai nodded,"I know...just hold on..."Mordecai juggled Wyatt into one arm, then reached in his pockets, only then realizing that he left his wallet, he sighed, then noticed a piece of paper stuck in the diaper bag, he fished it out, written on it, in Rigby's hand writing was,"You might need money to play games honey...check the pocket of the diaper bag.."Mordecai checked the pocket to find Rigby had put his wallet in there. He smiled and fished out $20 putting it into the machine, as soon as the coins came out, two little hands grabbed as many coins as they could and ran off. Mordecai chuckled, grabbing the rest of the coins and going to a game himself,"Okay sport, let's see whose gaming abilities you have, hopefully their not your Mother's." The baby gave a big smile and chortled happily. Mordecai laughed a bit and put two coins into the Pac-Man machine. He then put Wyatt on the game and the little raccoon grabbed the joystick happily, moving it around. Little did he know he was actually winning the game.

Mordecai laughed like crazy,"Nope...your gaming skills are totally from me,"He said as the winner screen popped up.

"Daddy we're out of coins..."Ross whined as Mabel and him came up with pleading looks on their faces.

Mordecai sprinkled a few more tokens in their hands and they squealed rushing off. Mordecai then grabbed Wyatt and took him to their next game, Strong Johns. Mordecai put in two coins and laughed,"Now, let's see who's the REAL game master!"

Wyatt giggled and started to press the pretty buttons, while Mordecai played the game by strategy, soon a game over screen popped up on...Mordecai's screen. Mordecai's mouth fell open,"You beat me, you little scamp!"He playfully ruffled the coon's hair.

He looked around and saw Ross mashing buttons on a screen eagerly, only to find a game over screen. Mordecai then, grabbed Wyatt and walked over to where Ross was sitting with a pout fixed into his face.

"Hey champ, what's up?"Mordecai asked.

"I don't like video games!"Ross whined.

"Come on..try again..I'm sure you'll get it!"Mordecai smiled and popped two coins into the game. Ross reluctantly rushed to the game and began mashing buttons, a game over screen popped up.

"I can't even beat my own SISTER at video games..."Ross pointed to Mabel who skipped over.

"I beat him at Zombie Smashers, Rodger Racers, and Mrs. Pac-Man,"she said smugly.

Mordecai nodded,"It's okay Ross..I know someone who you DEFINATELY can beat.."

"Wyatt?"Ross asked.

"N-No..your Mom.."Mordecai smiled.

"Ohhhh! Can we go home so I can play against Mommy?"Ross pleaded.

"Ummm..."Mordecai started, right before his phone let out a ring, he picked it up,"Hello?"

"Hey baby,"Rigby cooed through the phone,"You guys can come home now, everything's clean..."

"Okay, see you in a minute, love you bye,"Mordecai smiled as he hung up.

Mordecai then drove them back to the house, they got out and walked into the house, Ross jumped up and down,"Mommy! Can me and you play against each other on Rodger Racers?"

"Sure sweetie.."Rigby smiled and walked into the living room.

They raced for fifteen minutes before loser popped up on Rigby's side of the screen,"Awww what? No fair.."he pouted, then noticed that Mordecai was no where to be seen,"Hey? Where'd your father go?"

"He said he had some errunds to run,"Mabel giggled,"Ooohhh..Daddy's in trouble."

Rigby smirked,"What makes you think that?"

"Because you don't say father unless you're mad at him..."Mabel then giggled and ran off, Emily tightly clutched in her hand.

The door opened and Rigby came in,"Where did you go? You didn't see what happened.."Rigby whined.

Mordecai kissed him deeply on the lips,"Lemme guess..Ross beat you?"

"Yeah.."Rigby whined through the kiss.

"Don't worry about that..you're the real winner.."Mordecai smiled.

"And how's that?"Rigby smiled sensing something special from his husband.

"Because you have me...and I bought you these.."Mordecai pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Rigby smiled,"Awww...that's sooo sweet.."

Mordecai smiled and dipped Rigby,"Because you know I love you.."

Rigby giggled and smiled back,"I love you too.."

They then kissed deeply on the lips.

Wyatt screaming interrupted them and Rigby pulled away,"He's just tired."He scooped up the baby and rocked him in his arms, Wyatt gave out a small yawn and Rigby went to make him a bottle, it took thirty minutes for Rigby to get Wyatt to sleep, by then the twins were in bed asleep and Mordecai was sitting in bed reading his book. Rigby smiled and straddled his lap,"Now that we have some time...where were we?"

Mordecai smiled and put his book on his night stand, his arms snaked around Rigby's waist and Rigby pressed his lips against Mordecai's. Rigby's fingers clutched at Mordecai's feathers and his legs tangled in Mordecai's as they both slowly began falling asleep.

* * *

_**Okay, so that's it for now, I'm kinda stuck actually...If you have a little sumpthin' sumpthin' you want me to make a chapter about please leave it in the reviews and I'll make a chapter on it! :) That's all!**_

_**Love you guys and love Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal aaAAAAAaWWWwwwwAAAAaaaaAAAaaaYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyYYYYY !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm really REALLY sorry for the late update guys...I have such a freakkin' hectic life right now...you have no idea...like, I haven't gotten time to really sit down and write for A WHILE! Anyways...here you go :) Hope you like**_

* * *

The phone awoke Rigby, who was entangled in Mordecai on the couch, he groaned and Mordecai woke up and sleepily kissed Rigby on the lips.

"Could you get the phone?"Rigby cooed.

"Nah...let the answering machine get it.."Mordecai smiled and pinned Rigby down,"I've got more important matters."He began kissing Rigby deeply on the lips, when the answering machine began playing:

_**Heya! If you're getting this message me and my husband Mordecai aren't home right now, leave us a message and we'll get right back to ya! **_

_***Beep***_

_**Hey guys! Just making sure you're on your way to pick me up from the airport, we'll be touching down in ...15 minutes! See you then! Bye!**_

"Crap!"Rigby said as Mordecai quickly pulled away.

"I'll go get the kids up.."Rigby hopped off the couch and rushed to the kids bedroom as Mordecai searched for the keys, finally pulling them out as Rigby came in carrying a sleepy baby Wyatt along with 2 irritated kids.

"Okay! Let's go go go!"Mordecai sang as they all rushed into the car.

Soon, they made it to the airport, and just in time seeing as how Mordecai's mom, Cynthia Blue Jay, just rushed out the door a huge smile on her face. Mordecai pulled the car up and both him and Rigby hopped out, Rigby to get in the back seat, allowing Cynthia to take the front, and Mordecai to help his mom put her luggage in the trunk.

"Sooo..how long, did you say you'll be staying?"Mordecai asked looking over at his mom.

"Just for the weekend sweetie!"Cynthia said with a grin as she turned to face the children,"Look at you two! You've grown sooo much! And I haven't even seen you, little Wyatt..."she reached over to poke him.

"Uhhh...Cynthia, you might not want to do that...he's kinda cranky, didn't get enough sleep,"Rigby warned.

"Oh nonsense! It won't hurt if I just poke him in that chubby tummy!"She chirped, poking the baby raccoon, who whimpered and was soon bawling.

"Yep, he's definitely your child honey,"Cynthia said patting Mordecai on the arm, then turning to the two kids in the back,"Your daddy didn't like it when I poked him in the belly either."She then turned and poked Mordecai in the stomach.

"Mom.."he whined.

"See...still doesn't.."she said shrugging.

Finally, they pulled back in the drive-way and Mordecai walked in first, Rigby following close behind, cradling a sobbing baby Wyatt. Rigby sighed in exasperation and rushed to the kitchen. Mabel and Ross shot for the video games, while Mordecai and Cynthia sat on the couch catching up. Seconds later, Rigby came and sat in their rocking chair, gently rocking Wyatt and feeding him a bottle, until he was fast asleep. Rigby then carried him to his crib and gently lowered him in kissing him on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Hey babe, Mom's going to take the kids to the playground okay?"Mordecai asked.

"Sure honey.."Rigby nodded as the kids screamed happily and rushed out the door pulling Cynthia along.

"Ugghh..today..is an off day.."Rigby sighed plopping on the couch and rubbing his temples.

"What's the matter?"Mordecai asked worriedly.

"Nothing..just...have a migraine.."Rigby groaned.

"Aww..go rest sweetie..."Mordecai cooed.

"No..I-I can't..I-I've got to cook dinner,"Rigby responded.

"I'll take care of it honey, you go rest.."Mordecai smiled and kissed Rigby's cheek.

"Y-you sure?"Rigby asked doubtedly.

"Yep...I can totally take care of it!"Mordecai smiled happily.

"Well...okay...oh and you can take care of Wyatt right?"Rigby asked.

"Of course!"Mordecai gleamed with happiness.

"Great..you're the best,"Rigby smiled and kissed Mordecai lovingly on the lips. Mordecai kissed him back for a while before they let go and Rigby retired to the bedroom.

Mordecai rushed to the kitchen and started searching through the refrigerator, eventually finding a pack of beef, he smiled,"I'll make some spaghetti!" He grabbed a pot and started boiling some water, then a pan, just as he started to get everything cooking, the scream of a baby pierced through his mind and he rushed to their room, grabbing Wyatt out of his crib. He put the baby raccoon on the floor in the living room with his blocks that he eagerly started to play with while mumbling baby talk.

"Okay, Wyatt, you stay here and play while daddy cooks okay?"Mordecai cooed.

"Dada!"Wyatt chirped putting his hands up and clenching them.

"No..Dada has to cook okay?"Mordecai smiled and ruffled his hair, then went back to the kitchen, he started stirring up the meat in the pan, when a thought occurred to him,'I haven't heard Wyatt squeal in a while...' he walked into the living room to see Wyatt sitting on the floor in a tangle of wires that belonged to their game controllers.

"No no Wyatt,"Mordecai scolded as he sat and tried to untangle the wriggling baby out of the wires, finally, he managed to get Wyatt out and the wires back under the TV.

"There we go,"he said to himself, then he smelt something burning and rushed to the kitchen to find the meat burning intensely,"CRAP!"He said rushing and taking the heat off of the meat. Too bad the meat was burnt to a crisp, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then through the bad meat out as well as the noodles. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Chinese Palace, what may we get you today?"A guy answered.

"Yes, I would like your family meal,"Mordecai ordered.

"We'll have it right to you!"the guy chirped hanging up.

Minutes later, the doorbell rung and he had the Chinese sitting on plates at the kitchen table, he threw out all the cartons so no one would get suspicious. Then, he heard three people entering the door, and he walked to the living room,"Alright, come eat!"

"Yay!"Mable and Ross agreed as they rushed to their spot at the table, his mom following with Wyatt in her arms.

"Where's Mommy?"Ross asked.

"He's laying down, I'll go get him, you guys go ahead and dig in,"Mordecai smiled and ruffled his son's hair before going to the bedroom, where Rigby was snoozing away on their bed. He climbed up and kissed Rigby heavily on the mouth.

"Mmm...did you make dinner?"Rigby giggled.

"Sure did,"Mordecai responded.

"And you didn't burn down the house? Wow...I'm so proud of you sweetie!"Rigby said sarcastically as he kissed Mordecai once more on the lips.

Mordecai just laughed and scooped Rigby up in a hug and another sweet kiss, then they walked to the dining room, their hands connected lovingly.

"This is yummy Daddy!"Mabel smiled as she dug her fork in for another piece of sweet and sour chicken.

"I'm glad you think so honey,"Mordecai smiled and looked around at everyone's faces, they seemed to be enjoying the meal.

"So did you pay with the credit card?"Rigby asked with a knowing smile.

"Psshh! I don't know what YOU'RE talking about,"Mordecai lied.

"Oh you don't do you?"Rigby held up a take out box full of fortune cookies,"You forgot these.."

Mordecai laughed nervously and shrugged,"What can I say..I'm not a chef.."

Rigby chuckled and kissed him on the lips,"Of course you're not.."

* * *

_**Again, I'm really sorry for the late update, but I really hope you like it! I should have another chapter up this weekend okay? **_

_**Love you guys and Love Morby too!**_

_**MorbyGal aAAAaaaAaAAAWWWwwwwWWWAaaaAAAaaAAaaYYYYYyyyYyYyY! **_


End file.
